A finger lever of the pre-cited type for case b) is known from DE 101 58 703 A1. The finger lever is configured as an outer lever of a switchable lever system for achieving different cam lifts.
A drawback of this prior art finger lever is that the cavity for a head of a support element is made in one piece with the finger lever together with a longitudinal reception for a coupling means for optionally coupling the finger lever to an inner lever. This configuration is very complex from the manufacturing point of view. The one-piece design proves to be particularly problematic if such a lever is to be made by a shaping method out of a light-weight material such as sheet metal.